Silver Fox
by Emily V. Snape
Summary: Remus Lupin is having a rough time. Lucius Malfoy notices and helps him out. A wonderful relationship grows.


Lucius Malfoy sat in the court room in the Ministry of Magic, awaiting a trial of a massive werewolf attack. He knew it was Greyback, but the clever werewolf tricked the aurors into thinking is was Remus Lupin. For some reason Greyback really disliked this Lupin person and wanted him dead. It must've been beyond what happened when Lupin was a child. At last the doors opened and in walked a man in ruffled clothing and shaggy hair. Lucius snorted at his style, but was shocked to see how beautiful the man was, even when completely rugged. Lupin had looked straight at Lucius, and chocolate eyes met grey. He kept his composure and raised an eyebrow until the wolf looked away.

"Now, we have papers stating an attack Mr. Lupin, you are a known werewolf and not often seen in society. You are also a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Do you deny any of these statements?" Fudge asked.

"No." Lupin said, not much life in his voice.

"We would like to question you on your whereabouts last week, so, on Friday the-"

"Excuse me, Minister, but if I may speak I'm sure you'll find that I have valuable information." Lucius announced. Fudge turned to Lucius and nodded.

"It so happens that I know for a fact Remus Lupin was not the werewolf that attacked the muggle family. I suggest you check the home of the family again. I will pay for the release of this man. It is not fair to lock up an innocent man, while Greyback raises an army."

Fudge spluttered and opened his mouth as if to say something, yet no words came out. He obviously was thinking of a way to keep Lupin there, and he failed of course.

"Very well, we will check into it with detail. As for Mr. Lupin's release the bail will be ten thousand galleons." And Fudge dismissed the court.

As Lupin was let go, he looked to where Malfoy was before but he had gone. Why on earth did he pay for bail? He walked out of the Ministry not knowing a pair of grey eyes watched his every move.

Dear Severus,

I would appreciate it if you helped Remus Lupin throughout the school year. Im sure he could use a potion for his transformation and to help him sleep. And if need be, I'll pay for supplies. Don't ask questions, I'm not even sure why I'm doing this. I hope to see you for dinner sometime soon, as our offer still stands. If you do visit, breathe not a word to Narcissa.

Your friend,  
>Lucius Malfoy<p>

Lucius wanted Lupin safe? What on earth was all this about? Snape rolled his eyes and sighed. The bloody man was going to get himself deep in a hole of regret. Then again, there's a possibility Lucius never cared for Narcissa. He had noticed Lucius was interested in him, but declined every offer he gave. Maybe if he got Lupin, he wouldn't come after him. But he would do as Lucius wished.

A knock on the door let Severus know Lucius was here.

"Enter." Snape said silkily.

"Hello Severus. How's our furry friend?"

"He's not my friend Lucius. Only your fantasy." Snape said, gesturing Lucius to sit.

"More than a fantasy I'm afraid." Lucius spoke as he sat. "There's something within that man that wants to be set free, I can see it in his eyes. I fully plan on being the one to help him."

"And you think stalking him and lusting after him without actually confronting him will make that happen?" Snape asked.

"How did you know I stalk him?" Lucius asked in return.

"There's only one silver fox around here Lucius. I've seen you on the grounds at night. I'm sure you've figured out Lupin likes to take walks." Snape smirked triumphantly.

" Oh dear, you've caught me. Yes, I have. And speaking of which, I should be out there now." Lucius stood. "I hope to see you again soon Severus." And with that Lucius was out he door headed to the Black Lake. He immediately transformed into a fox and trotted towards where Lupin sat. He didn't get too close, he didn't want Lupin knowing he was there...

*I think I'm going crazy.* Lupin thought to himself. He couldn't get Lucius Malfoy off his mind. Ever since that day at the Ministry. His thoughts often drifted from a civilized "Hello." to grabbing the man and snogging him senseless. He took a deep breath and groaned, he was hard again. He wouldn't give in to the lust though.

Lucius watched with hungry eyes and couldn't take it anymore. He transformed back into a human.

"Hello Remus." He whispered.

Lupin's eyes went wide as he stood, failing to hide his erection. "Malfoy."

"Oh don't be like that Remus, give in. Let the lust consume you and put a fire in those eyes." Lucius walked towards Lupin and backed him up against the tree.

"I don't know w-what you mean..." Lupin was at a loss for words as Lucius had put his face close to his own. Lupin looked at those lovely thin lips so close to his.

"I know you want to." Lucius said, inching closer and closer. "Kiss me Remus." A hand was slowly moving up Lupin's thigh.

Lupin looked at the man's beautiful eyes before capturing the thin lips that intruded his mind so often. Lucius kissed back with a passion and brought out Lupin's animalistic side. Lucius cupped the huge bulge and rubbed, making Lupin growl. The kiss was broken and Lucius smirked.

"I'll be watching, and if you want to continue this, come back to this same tree tomorrow night." Lucius walked away from a very horny Remus Lupin, who hated the man for leaving him in this state, but had noticed Malfoy was just the same.

When Lucius was gone Lupin let out a bark of a laugh and walked back in the castle, passing Snape on his way to his chambers.

"Out for a walk in the moonlight, Lupin?" Snape sneered.

"Oh, it wasn't much of a walk." Lupin said happily and walked off leaving Snape slightly confused. 


End file.
